The Secret Actions of Hermione and Ron
by flyingthoroughbred
Summary: Hermione and Ron have to rescue Harry for once. Along the way many...interesting...things happen.
1. How Malfoy Passed His OWL's

Hey everyone! This is a story my friend Lizzy101 and I wrote one day when we were extremely bored in Science class. Anyway, that's all from me! Flyingthoroughbred

Hi peoples Lizzy101 here just read the story and review because u know u love me!

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the library finishing their homework on a rainy afternoon.

"Finally finished!" Hermione announced.

Harry and Ron groaned. They still had 2 more parchment rolls left to write on the uses of Wolfbane in the 17th century for Snape.

"I give up!" Ron exclaimed and gathered his supplies.

"We'll see you in the common room later, Harry," Hermione said as they left the library. Harry looked after Ron and Hermione shaking his head.

"Ronald," Hermione said, "you should really do your homework."

"I know," Ron replied, "But Snape expects us to write 5 bloody rolls of parchment on a subject that we will never use in the real world."

"As well as that may be," Hermione said pityingly, "You still have to do it. It is likely to be on our O.W.L.s."

Ron snorted. "I don't care if it is. I'm making a club to ban the O.W.L.s"

"Speaking of clubs," Hermione said, changing the subject, "When should the next meeting of S. P.E.W. be?"

"Your not still going on about that are you?" Ron asked her.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" she replied defensively.

"Well the elves are happy, and nobody wants to join. They only join because a) you scare them and b)they don't want to make you feel bad," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Then you can just tell them that I don't want that kind of support and the can quit," Hermione told Ron stubbornly as they rounded the corner and came out into the courtyard.

"Aww! The mudblood and the weasel are having a lover's quarrel!" Malfoy sneered at them as they emerged from the hallway.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron growled.

"I really don't think you want your posse here to know why you passed last year's exams. Do you Malfoy?" Hermione dared him.

Malfoy went pale. "Let's leave these losers to their quarrel. We have better things to do than take to mudbloods and squibs." He called back over his shoulder as he and his gang of cronies stalked away toward the castle.

"How did Malfoy pass his exams?" Ron asked excited about getting dirt on Malfoy.

"Never mind," Hermione said stalking off towards Hagrid's hut.


	2. Visions

**_Hey peoples! Here's the second chapter. It was going to be the third, but I changed my mind. Anyway, sorry this hasn't been posted sooner, but a mixture of events has kept me from writing (against my will of course!) My friend, Lizzy 101, told me to take the story by myself from here on out. So tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews!  _**

_**So long and thanks for all the fish! (If you don't get that, you suck! JJK)**_

_**Flyingthoroughbred**_

Chapter 2 While Hermione and Ron were walking down to Hagrid's hut, Harry was finishing his essay for Snape. 

"Stupid Snape! Making us write five bloody rolls of parchment!" Harry grumbled under his breath as he bent over his parchment, copying down the information he had just read in Wolfbane: a History. 

"Mr. Potter! There will be no swearing in my library! If you are going to speak profanities, go write your essay somewhere else!" Madam Pince lashed at him.

"Sorry, Madame Pince," Harry humbly whispered back to her.

He continued writing his essay in silence. Then the vision hit.

_Hermione and Ron were standing outside having and argument with Malfoy. Dementors were heading towards them, yet they were oblivious to it. He tried to yell at them to run, but he couldn't open his mouth. It was like somebody else was controlling his body. In fact, the perspective was a little off. As the dementors came closer, he looked down and saw that he had no feet. He was slithering along the ground. He was in a snake's body! He looked up just in time to see the dementors carry Ron and Hermione off. _

The vision cut off and Harry came out of his trance-like state. Before he could do anything, another one came.

_Hermione and Ron were sprawled out on a damp, torch-lit dungeon floor panting. _(They were fully clothed, you mind-in-the-gutter people) _"Are you willing to tell me now who the other boy is who may destroy me?" a hiss said out of the darkness. Harry mentally shook himself. He knew that voice. It was the one voice in the entire world that could make him quake in fear and fill him with a righteous fury all at the same time. It was the voice of Voldemort,. Hermione and Ron glared at Voldemort, but they never said a word. "Fine," the voiced hissed at them, "I guess you need a bit more persuading before you will tell me." _ _Voldemort pointed his wand at first Hermione and then Ron somewhere from Harry's right. "Crucio!" he spat. They twitched and jerked around on the floor, unable to control their bodies through such horrendous pain. _

And as quickly as it had come, the vision stopped. Dazed and horrified by the events he had witnessed, Harry sat in front of the messy table, spread with all of his research,waiting for another vision to come. When no other came, he quickly shook himself out of his bewildered state and gathered up all of his books. He then ran out of the library, leaving a very disgruntled Madame Pince whisper-yelling at him not to run in her library.

_**Sorry if this is too short! I know this has got to be better than the first chapter! So long and thanks for all the fish!**_


	3. Petradot

Hey folks! Sorry this has taken so long to post. I have just recently been ungrounded from the internet! YIPPEE! Mothers can be very evil and destructive of a person's creative and social time! This is the last chapter that my friend Lizzy 101 and I wrote together, so R&R!

So long and thanks for all the fish!

Flyingthoroughbred

"Hermione! Ron!" Hagrid exclaimed when he saw them approaching.

"Hello Hagrid," Hermione said, smiling warmly. Hagrid smiled in return.

"Hey Hagrid," Ron said. Hagrid smiled again.

"Where's 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

"He's finishing his homework. Just like someone ELSE should be doing," Hermione answered.

"Would you just LEAVE it, Hermione!" Ron pleaded.

"Anyway," Hermione said, changing the subject, "We were wondering if we could have tea with you, Hagrid."

"Oh!" Hagrid exclaimed, as he stepped aside to let them in, "Of course! Of course!"

"Er….Hermione?" Ron whispered into Hermione's ear so Hagrid couldn't hear, "You know that Hagrid sucks at cooking….erm……everything?"

"I know. Just pretend to drink it, " Hermione whispered back.

"Better yet," Hermione called to Hagrid, "Why don't I fix tea for a change?"

"Hagrid, have you ever heard of an herb called Petradot?" Hermione asked him nonchalantly as she sat down at the table next to Ron with her cup of tea. Hagrid spluttered and coughed as he tried to swallow the tea he had gulped.

"Where did you hear of that!" he demanded as his face turned the color of a cherry.

"I read it somewhere, but the book didn't give details about it. I was wondering if you could tell me more about it," she replied innocently.

"Well, I don't want you to go poking around in something that young witches shouldn't poke around in," he sternly told her.

"I wasn't poking. I was just asking," Hermione replied to the harsh command with an innocent smile.

"Well, I know nothing of Petradot," Hagrid said stubbornly, although it was obvious that he did.

Hermione and Ron left the cabin and were walking back up to the castle when Ron turned and stopped in front of Hermione.

"What is Petradot, and how do you know about it?" he demanded of her.

"Petradot is an herb that has the properties to kill anyone who inhales the gases it produces. The herb itself makes a very good and very strong, healing tea. It can heal any wound and even bring someone back from the dead. Ironic isn't it?" Hermione told him, "To answer your next question, I got a book from the restricted section with Professor Snape's permission."

Ron stared at her slack-jawed. "SNAPE?" Ron demanded, "He, like, hates you!"

"I know, " replied Hermione.

"How? Why? When?" Ron gasped.

"I made a bargain with him three days ago that if he gave me the permission to get the book, I would not raise my hand for all of this month in his class," Hermione told him, shrugging.

"But this month is almost over," Ron told her, still stunned that she would even make a bargain like that.

"There are exactly two days left. That is the whole reason why I agreed to do it, Ronald," she told him as she stepped around him to continue walking up to the castle. Ron stared at her retreating back, open-mouthed, until his senses came back into his brain.

"Wait up!" he yelled at her back as he ran to catch up.

The pair walked into the castle, just as Dumbledore was coming down the stairs.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore called to them, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello professor Dumbledore," Ron and Hermione said in unison as they walked up to him.

" I was just on my way outside to see if Hagrid could deliver this letter and package for me, but alas, it looks like he is not in his cabin," Dumbledore informed them forlornly.

"We were just there, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione told him, "He said that there have been strange things happening in the Forbidden Forest lately and he was going to go ask the centaurs whether they have seen anything when we left."

"Well, Hagrid was my last hope," Dumbledore stated sadly, "It seems all of the teachers are caught up in some type of work or another and all of the owls are being used by students, I even sent Fawkes out earlier this morning myself to deliver something for me. Well, my package and letter will just have to wait."

"Maybe we could deliver it for you, Professor," Hermione volunteered, "We have finished our homework and have nothing else to do."

"Why thank you, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore emphatically thanked them, "If you follow me up to my office I will give you directions and set a charm on you to keep you safe."

As Hermione was walking off with Dumbledore, Ron grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Why did you volunteer me and lie to Dumbledore?" Ron quickly and quietly asked her, "You know I don't have all of my homework done."

"Because," Hermione answered just as quickly and quietly, "If I read the address on that package right, we will be going into Hogsmeade and I want to ask the apothecarian there where Petradot can be acquired and what other properties it has." She wrenched her arm out of his grip and started running to catch up with Dumbledore.

"I really think Harry and I have made a bad impression on her," Ron grumbled as he followed Hermione.


	4. The Attack

**Hey People! Here is the fourth chapter! I hope you all like it! R&R!**

**flyingthoroughbred**

**P.S. Petradot will come into play towards the end of the story, but you will need to know about it and that was the best way I could come up with!** **Also, thanks to Lizzy101 for beta-reading this chapter!**

Hermione and Ron followed Dumbledore into his office. They stood in front of his desk while he gave them the directions.

"You will have to walk all the way into Hogsmeade, and then take Three Broomsticks Street until you get to the house with the Number Eighty-Four on the door," Dumbledore instructed them. "Then, you must knock on the door three times, then wait. You will give the package to an older woman named Madame Bell, and only to her. No one else may take the package for you or from you."

"What do we do if she is not home, Headmaster?" Hermione politely asked, not giving any hint as to her ulterior motives for delivering the package and its letter to Hogsmeade.

"Then you and Mr. Weasley may go to the Three Broomsticks and have Butter-Beers on my tab," Dumbledore graciously told her, "Then you must check every fifteen minutes to see if Madame Bell has returned."

He then handed over the package and its letter to Hermione and Ron, and stepped about a meter away from them.

"I am going to place the protective charm on you two now, okay?" Dumbledore asked and performed the charm without waiting for a reply.

Hermione and Ron felt a tingly sensation pass over them as Dumbledore pointed his wand at them and muttered the charm. As quickly as it came, it had gone.

"You are now fully protected from any attack," Dumbledore stated as he pushed them towards the door to his office, "And make sure not to stop for any reason!"

"Goodbye!" Hermione and Ron called as they stepped onto the staircase, and began slowly spiraling downwards.

"It's bloody cold out here," Ron commented under his breath as they walked out into the cold, spring night. They had not realized how much time had passed since their meeting with Hagrid in the late afternoon. The rain from the day had cleared off, and had left in its place a sky twinkling with stars and a bright, almost-full moon.

"At least there is plenty of light to see by," Hermione said, trying to take her mind off of the cold. Ron didn't answer for a long time.

"Why don't you give the package to me, Hermione?" Ron asked, "It must be getting heavy."

"Thanks," she said, as she handed it over, "It really does get quite heavy after awhile."

"I wonder what's in here anyway," Ron wondered aloud as he took the package and resumed walking.

"I don't know," Hermione answered him, "but it must be something for the Order."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he is sending us out in the dark to deliver it, instead of having us wait until morning, and he put a protective charm around us 'to keep us safe from any attack' remember? Why would anyone want to attack two school kids going into Hogsmeade on a Friday night, unless whatever is in that package is something important?"

"I didn't think of that," Ron mumbled as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the package.

From then on they walked along the road to Hogsmeade in silence, until a twig broke in the edge of the Forbidden Forest that lined the road.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione whispered, stopping dead in her tracks and looking into the Forest.

"Hear what?" Ron asked, stopping with her.

"N-nothing. It must have been my imagination."

"Uh… okay, Hermione," he answered, slightly unnerved about Hermione's indecisive answer, as he followed her line of sight into the trees bordering the road.

Once again, they continued walking, both of them unconsciously listening for signs of followers. All of a sudden, a red jet of sparks flew over Hermione's head, narrowly missing her. Hermione and Ron drew their wands and stood back-to-back, just as they had learned in the Dueling Club in their second year, even though Gilderoy Lockhart had taught them. Ten figures clad in black cloaks, with masks over their faces, came out of the Forest, their wands pointing directly at the pair. Hermione and Ron knew immediately that their suspicions about the package had been confirmed. If this package weren't important, Death Eaters would not have been sent to intercept it.

"Hand over the package, Weasley, and we will make sure that your girlfriend's death is quick. I can't say much for yours," a cold voice drawled, sounding exactly like Lucius Malfoy's.

"Don't do it Ron," Hermione whispered in his ear, "On the count of three I want you to stun as many Death Eaters as you can." Ron nodded. "One…"

"I said to hand the package over, Weasley," Malfoy warned as he pointed his wand at Hermione. Rage boiled up inside Ron. '_How dare he threaten Hermione!_' he thought, '_He will pay for this!_'

"Two…." Hermione counted.

"I don't think so, Malfoy," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Three!" Hermione yelled, as she quickly stunned the closest Death Eater.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled as he pointed his wand at Lucius. He was pleased to see that the spell had hit home, as Malfoy dropped to the ground, stunned.

"Hurry!" Hermione yelled at him as she stunned two more Death Eaters. Four down, six to go.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back as he, in turn, stunned two.

When the last Death Eater fell, Hermione yelled, "Let's go, Ron!" as she grabbed his hand and ran the rest of the way to Hogsmeade.

**So what do you think? Please R&R! **

**flyingthoroughbred**

**P.S. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	5. The Package

**Hello citizens of fanfiction! Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, but I've had writer's block! I think I'm over it now though! Here is the fifth chappy! Thanks to all of my reviewers. I promise to do a personal reply to each and every one of you in the next chappy! Also, I can't forget Lizzy101, thanks for always beta-reading for me! **

**flyingthoroughbred**

Hermione and Ron sprinted into the center of Hogsmeade and stopped, panting.

"We need—to get—Madame Bell's before—Death Eaters—come too," Hermione panted, as she struggled to not plop down onto the snow-covered ground.

"Okay," Ron said, just as out of breath as Hermione. They continued to catch their breaths in silence. Ron broke the silence abruptly, "Let me just make sure the package is all right and then we can head on our way."

"Right," Hermione answered. Ron brought the package out of his coat pocket, where he had stored it during the fight. Hermione let out a gasp. Where there had once been nice, neat brown paper was torn to shreds and you could now clearly see what the package was. A little gold and crystal ball about the size of a locket and on a chain lay in Ron's hand. Inside, there was a substance not quite a solid, but not quite a liquid either; it was a mixture of the two.

"I don't believe it," Hermione whispered, "_That _is Petradot, Ron!"

"_What_?" Ron exclaimed, almost dropping the small object.

"Yes, it's actually the root of the plant. Hmmmm…I wonder why it's in a plasma state?" Hermione thought out loud, her curiosity kicking into high gear.

"Hermione, we don't have time for your curiosity right now. We need to get this package to Madame Bell before those Death Eaters come too," Ron said hurriedly, using her own words to get her to go.

"Yes, you're right," Hermione replied reluctantly, "But I want to go to the apothecary before we head back."

"Fine, let's just get this done and over with so that we can drink some nice, warm, Butterbeers," and with that he dragged her down Three Broomsticks Street to look for Madame Bell's home. (A/N no they still hadn't let go of each other's hands.)

"This looks like the place," Hermione told Ron as she climbed up the cement stairs to the lighted oak front door.

"Yep," Ron answered, "There's the number eighty-four right where Dumbledore had said it would be."

Hermione reached up to knock on the door but found that she couldn't. Her right hand was still holding tightly onto Ron's and vice-versa. "Uh, Ron," she said.

"Yeah?"

"If you want to deliver the package you have to let go of my hand so I can knock on the door."

"What? Oh, right," He said, blushing and letting go of her hand.

She smiled as she reached up and knocked on the door the required three times. Soon, they could here the slow footsteps of someone coming to the door. The door opened, and a old, weathered lady opened the door. She was dressed in her night things and was clearly angry to be woken up this late.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Is Madame Bell home?" Hermione asked timidly.

"You're looking at her, darling. Now what is it that you want?"

"We have a package for you from Professor Dumbledore."

"Yeah. Sorry about the packaging. It came off when, umm, when I fell," Ron told her as he handed over the package.

"Oh my!" Madame Bell exclaimed when she saw it, "You two better come in and _quickly_!"

Hermione and Ron stepped into a front foyer decorated in Victorian style, while Madame Bell closed the door behind them and latched it then put a sealing charm on it.

"Hang up your cloaks on that rack and come into the living room. Young man, you can start a fire in the fireplace to warm you two up and I'll start some tea. It looks like the two of you have a lot to tell me," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into another room that they assumed must be the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron did as they were told, and soon a roaring fire was burning and they were sitting in front of it side-by-side warming themselves, and coincidentally, each other.

'_I wonder why he didn't take his hand away before?' _Hermione thought, '_I didn't take mine away because it felt so warm in his, as a matter of fact, it was the only warm part in my entire body! I shouldn't be thinking this! He's my best friend! I would never think about him like this if it weren't for saving each other's lives, and now this romantic spot near the fire!'_

'_But you are!' _a voice in the back of her head told her_, 'And the reason you didn't take your hand away before was that it felt so right for your hand to be in his. You're starting to like him, just admit it!'_

'_No! You're wrong! I am NOT starting to like my best friend!' _she yelled back_, 'And that is the end of this discussion!'_

'_For now,' _the little voice added

Little did Hermione know that Ron was having the same sort of discussion with his mind- about her. 

Madame Bell came into the living room carrying a large tray with three teacups, a pot of tea, and a plate full of sandwiches. "I figured you were hungry after your long walk here, so I made you some sandwiches.

"Thanks!" Ron said turning around, grabbing a sandwich and starting to shove it into his mouth.

Madame Bell laughed. "Well, it looks as though someone has a large appetite!"

"Oh, believe me, it's worse at the school," Hermione told her as she too turned around and took a sandwich off of the plate and took a bite out of it, "I apologize for his table manners. They're atrocious!"

"Hey!" Ron managed to mumble, considering he had a mouthful of corned-beef and bread.

"That's quite alright, my son was the exact same way when he was that age. You couldn't keep food in front of him for more than a minute!" Madame Bell said, "When you two are done eating you can tell me how this trinket came to be out of its packaging, and why you look like a herd of hippogriffs ran you over."

They finished eating and Madame Bell poured all three of them a cup of tea. They then told their story from beginning to end, including their visit to Hagrid's.

"Well, you were correct, young lady, this is Petradot root and it can bring people back from the dead," Madame Bell told Hermione when they had finished their story, "Do you have any idea WHY the Order may want something to do with the Dark Arts?"

"Because," Hermione answered, "Petradot died out years ago because of urban sprawl. It used to grow in only one place in the entire world: downtown London. Everything is paved over now, so there must be only a few Petradot plants left in existence."

"Correct again. To be exact, there are only three plants left in the entire world and the Order now has possession of all of the parts of all three of them. You did not answer my question, however, WHAT does the Order want with these plants?"

"That's easy," Ron piped in, "Voldemort could bring any one of his loyal servants, who were killed by our people, back to life."

"Ah. Now you have hit the nail on the head, young man. Unfortunately, it is time for you to go. Instead of having you journey back on foot with those Death Eaters out there, you can use my fireplace and Floo to Hogwarts. I believe that Professor Dumbledore's fireplace is connected to the Floo Network, so you can use that one. Now, go grab your cloaks."

Hermione and Ron grabbed their cloaks. Hermione was just about to step into the fire when an old, withered hand grabbed her upper arm.

"I want you to take this," Madame Bell said, handing over the pendant full of Petradot, "I have a feeling that you are going to need it more than the Order soon."

"Ummmm, Okay," Hermione said, clasping her hand around the pendant, stepping into the fire and flooing after Ron to Dumbledore's office. 

"I assume you were successful in your mission then," Dumbledore asked as Hermione stepped out of the large fireplace.

"Yes, sir," her and Ron said in unison.

"Then I suggest that you go to bed and sleep in tomorrow morning."

With that, they trudged out of Dumbledore's office.

"Just a minute, Miss Granger," Dumbledore called after her retreating back, "May I have a word with you?"

Hermione signaled for Ron to go ahead without her and she headed back into Dumbledore's office, closing the door behind her.

"Yes, Headmaster?" she queried.

"Why do you have the pendant?"

"Yes, I was about to leave when Madame Bell stopped me and gave it to me. She said that she had a feeling I would be needing it sooner than the Order and that I should have it."

"Hmm, interesting, very interesting."

"Why, sir?"

"Never mind, just go to bed and make sure to keep that pendant with you at all times."

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered as she left the office and went to her dorms.

'_Odd, I wonder why she gave it to me and why Dumbledore wants me to keep it with me at all times. I am definitely going to have to look into this.' _Hermione thought on her way back. 

**So what did you think? Please tell me by pushing that blurpleish button, down there! **

**flyingthoroughbred**


End file.
